


Reasonable Explanation

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Denial of Feelings, Distrust, Lies, M/M, The Unbroken Chain, Unrequited Crush, basically episode 10 made me heartbroken, bro is it jackal or jackle or some other spelling, so now you all have to deal with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He quietly returns to his seat, face flushed, unwilling to answer any questions about his technique. There was something about the moment that he hadn’t managed to process yet. When he started shouting about love, he wasn’t picturing his mom, or his home. Hell, he wasn’t even picturing the Thundermen. No, it was just Thunderman. It was justFitzroy.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Reasonable Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> yes i wrote this while remote working, no i didn't edit it

Argonaut Keene has a problem. Actually, he has several, if he’s being honest about it. The most pressing, of course, just became evident in the middle of his blame-taking class.

It had been his turn to present his case, and his mouth had gotten away from his brain. He paused mid sob story, to go off on a tangent about how he did it for love, gesturing wildly at imaginary wreckage. Property damage be damned, he _had_ to protect the one he _loves_. Argo topped it all off with a sigh and a pleading look.

The class applauded his performance, as did Riveau, but the cogs in Argo’s brain were beginning to turn in a direction he didn’t like. 

He quietly returns to his seat, face flushed, unwilling to answer any questions about his technique. There was something about the moment that he hadn’t managed to process yet. When he started shouting about love, he wasn’t picturing his mom, or his home. Hell, he wasn’t even picturing the Thundermen. No, it was just Thunder _man_. It was just _Fitzroy_.

Argo tunes out the rest of the lesson, preferring to pick at his fingernails and think. Things had changed after last semester, between their new dorm and the bonding they had gone through in Last Hope. Somewhere between Argo meeting him and the present, Fitzroy changed from an irritating ass to a good friend of his.

At some point Fitzroy’s love of crepes became endearing, rather than coming off as entitled. Fitzroy’s pretentious manner of speaking started to be more engaging, and Argo hung onto every lilt. The scent of Fitzroy’s clothes became as soothing as the smell of salty, ocean air.

He wishes he could take Fitzroy out to sea, just the two of them. Argo justifies it mentally by reminding himself that Firby wouldn't be comfortable out on the open _anti-forest_. Deep down, Argo knows Fitzroy would spend the whole trip complaining about the sea being wet, but it would be enough to hear him laugh with the ocean’s waves and see the wind tousle his hair.

Argo’s face burns. He tries to shake away any incoming thoughts about Fitzroy that paint him in such a light. As nice as he feels around the barbarian, there had to be a better explanation than romantic interest.

Everything Argo is feeling is normal. They had been roommates for a while, as well as teammates, not to mention Argo’s mission for The Unbroken Chain. Argo does love his friends, just not romantically.

Of course, his feelings towards the Firbolg remained relatively unchanged. They were all in that hospital together, and they’re all members of the Thundermen. The only difference is that he hadn’t been asked to gather information on Firby. 

Argo briefly considers the idea that someone had cast a spell on him, but crosses it off the list quickly. Manipulating people with magic is so overdone. Besides, who would benefit from his infatuation with his teammate.

If he has taken more interest in Fitzroy, there has to be a reasonable explanation as to why. Argo replays the past several months of interactions between himself and the barbarian once more. Then it hits him.

Fitzroy saved Argo’s life.

Argo bangs his fist on the desk victoriously, finally having reached a satisfactory answer to the mystery. This crush came from his brain reacting to trauma. Fitzroy’s handsome appearance certainly helped with the process, but Argo sees no reason to ruin their friendship. He just needs to heal and get things back to normal. His mind is clear and he has a plan.

Argo looks up from his seat to see the classroom empty. He sighs and shakes his head. At least none of his classmates witnessed the conclusion to his apparent brain fog.

With the mystery solved, Argo doesn’t feel pressured to do anything about his feelings for Fitzroy. All he has to do is act like everything is normal until the feelings fade. He packs up his things and leaves the classroom, hoping he can make the most of his break before having to do any work again.

Argo approaches the door to their dorm, filled with confidence in his new plan, but the sound of Fitzroy’s voice makes him stop, legs going weak instantly. He sidles up to the wall, intending to listen in for a good break in conversation. Argo is going to enter at the best time, without causing any concern about what he may or may not be feeling.

“—going to need code names for all of this. We can’t just be expected to run off any time we need to talk.”

The Firbolg grumbles, seemingly in agreement. “Modern tech-nol-o-gy is a great shame. In the forest, there is no need for code names. Tree is tree, moss is moss.”

“For once, I think I might agree with you on the superiority of the forest, my Firbolg friend. Can you read Elvish? We need to get this settled before you-know-blue comes back. He could get here any second now.”

That was… offensive to say the least. Still, Argo isn’t going to let it get to him. Fitzroy is still an asshole, even if Argo has feelings for him. What is more important, is that Fitzroy and Firby were making up a best friend language without him.

“Damn it,” Fitzroy curses. “You-know-blue would have been a great nickname for Argo, but we can’t even use it because Gary can hear us.”

Argo pushes down the thought that it’s hot when Fitzroy actually manages to curse, as it's not relevant or helpful.

“I do not like the code name, you know blue. It is... longer than Argo.”

Fitzroy hums, the way Argo has noticed he does when he’s deep in thought. “Yes, well, that is true. Oh, Gary.”

The sounds of stone moving against stone drift into the hall as Gary activates. “Hey, yeah, what’s up?”

“I know you heard us wondering about code names, and let me just let you in on a secret. We are planning… a surprise party… for… Argo, and he doesn’t need to know what we’re talking about, so we’re making up codes.”

Argo’s insight might not be the sharpest, but he knew Fitzroy well enough to spot a lie. This is being filed under his investigation of Fitzroy though, not his sudden infatuation. He’s being trusted to deliver accurate information to Jackal, so getting down Fitzroy’s quirks is a completely reasonable thing, he justifies from just outside the door. 

“Ay, that’s great. You want your old pal Gary in on this? I can send out some really nice invitations!”

“This is a great shame.”

Good old Firby, practically unable to participate in schemes. 

“Wha—” Gary tries to question, only for Fitzroy to interrupt. 

“The Firbolg is referring to the fact that we don’t have the guest list set up! We still have planning to do, but we could dictate a draft for you in the meantime! Isn’t that right, Master Firbolg?”

“...yes. We still need... to plan.”

Okay, now Argo was beginning to really feel betrayed. Fitzroy lying is one thing, but he’s never heard the Firbolg speak anything other than his own truth.

“Well, alright,” Gary agreed. “Go ahead. I’m all ears! Not literally though, that would be gross.”

Fitzroy clears his throat. “Esteemed colleagues, Thunderman Incorporated invites you to Argonaut Keene’s birthday bonanza. The event will take place at midnight in our dorm. Note that we recently relocated to the better half of the school. As this party is for Argo, it is BYOL—bring your own lime, that is. We shall sing rousing sea shanties and talk about our feelings, just as Argo likes.”

“This is a great… sur-prise.”

“That’s all we have so far, Gary. This is why we need to be secretive in the dorm.”

“Sounds great, guys. Just call me, Gary, when you want to send these bad boys out.”

Argo is conflicted. He knows this is all a farce to trick Gary, but his pulse quickened when Fitzroy started reading out the fake invitation. Even if the half-elf hates him, the fact that he paid that much attention to Argo was more than he expected. 

He backs away from the door to their dorm, putting his hand to his brow. Fitzroy is probably just observant. It means nothing. He takes a breath as quietly as he can. Argo needs to admit the facts: his roommates are planning something without him.

It leaves a twisting, sour feeling deep inside. The idea that his two closest bonds in the world might be fake makes him ill. Sure, he has The Unbroken Chain, but he joined for his Ma. He’s one of the Thundermen first, at least, if they aren’t planning to keelhaul him. Argo lets his head spin and his stomach curdle as he walks into their shared living space. If they’re planning against him, he’ll just have to convince them not to. He can’t lose them, they’re all he really has.

“Hey guys,” Argo greets awkwardly, choosing to look past the uncomfortable faces of his _friends_. He tries to make something up, but falters, and the words don’t come from his mouth. The silence goes on a few seconds too long. Argo makes up an excuse. “I’m uh, not feeling too great—that’s why I’m late getting back here. I think I might go to my bed and lay down for a while.”

He retreats to his bed, all hopes of bonding and changing minds lost to his swimming head. No, it’s not swimming. Argo is more than proficient at swimming, his brain is suffocating on dry land.

“I hope you feel better soon, Argo,” Fitzroy calls out, and Argo almost breaks.

**Author's Note:**

> argo i love you and im sorry
> 
> he's so good and loyal and he loves his friends so much


End file.
